<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tasks? What Tasks? by Sambergan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376165">Tasks? What Tasks?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambergan/pseuds/Sambergan'>Sambergan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Borderline crack, Consensual, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, fluff?, maybe? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambergan/pseuds/Sambergan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Green, a notorious task-ignoring camera watcher, gets a surprise visit in security through the vent.</p><p>Fortunately, he has the perfect idea on how to reform a murderous alien assassin. </p><p>---</p><p>  <em> Smut Oneshot </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/Green (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tasks? What Tasks?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy, more Among Us porn. Idc though, I'm shameless. :) Anyways, this is something lighthearted (and perhaps kinda crackish, so don't take it too seriously) I wrote in order to reset from writing horror stuff during October. I don't write male/male as often as m/f or f/f, so hopefully the smut is acceptable; I wanted to change it up for variety this time.</p><p>Aside from the obvious, explicit alien on human sexy times, this fic is warning free! The Impostor is pretty bad at his job and kinda a softie in this one.</p><p>And, just to be clear, the crewmates are regular humans (as opposed to beans XD) and the Impostors are aliens here.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tasks were overrated.</p><p>Considering the frequency that The SKELD’s integral systems have been sabotaged as of late, it was more than clear that an Impostor was lurking within their midst. First, it was an electrical outage, then the COMMS were cut off, and just yesterday there was an oxygen leak.</p><p>Granted, no one had <em>died </em>yet, but Green knew that such a thing was only a matter of time. They could be lurking in the vents waiting to pounce at any moment!</p><p>It was absurd, honestly, that he was expected to do <em>tasks </em>when all this was going on.</p><p>That’s why he wasn’t going to do them. Nope, why would he when he could root out the traitorous ‘crewmate’ by watching cameras? That way he would catch them in the act.</p><p>It was top-notch detective work in his opinion; perhaps he should have chosen that career instead of space adventuring.</p><p>And yet… of all the things Green anticipated he might see during his camera watching escapades in security, it was <em>not </em>to hear a thump beneath the floorboards followed by a distorted voice hissing, “Will you knock it off?”</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?!</em>
</p><p>The office chair Green was seated in knocked against the wall and almost fell over as he whirled around and rocketed to his feet. Heart skipping a beat and breath hitching, he fixed his gaze on the singular vent in the room.</p><p>“Excuse me Mr. Vent, did you just talk?”</p><p>Silence…</p><p>Then the vent spoke again, “Yes.”</p><p>“Wow.” Green let out the breath he was holding in and propped himself up against the wall as he shook with laughter. “Now, here is where I get to decide if someone is actually in there, or if I’m just hallucinating from all this space assassin nonsense.”</p><p>“… This is real,” the voice echoed after a pause, an almost disgruntled tinge to its tone.</p><p>“Wait-“ Jolting, Green straightened his posture and re-focused on the vent. “-Holy shit. You’re serious? You’re actually the Impostor?”</p><p>“Why else would I be in the vents?” came the dry voice.</p><p>Green blinked in surprise. “And here I thought I was gonna catch you on the cameras. Thanks for making it easy for me. Shall I sound the report alarm or do you wanna do the honors?”</p><p>“… I could just kill you.”</p><p> “Hmm, that’s a valid point. Are you gonna?”</p><p>“… No.”</p><p>“Then,” Green began. “Might I ask if there’s a reason for this impromptu vent visit? I didn’t think I’d be spared of your wrath, o’ ruthless Impostor.”</p><p>The vent heaved a sigh.  “All I want is for you to get off the cameras so I can do my job.”</p><p>“The job that involves sabotaging the ship and killing us all,” Green deadpanned.</p><p>“… Maybe. However, I don't want to hurt <em>you</em>. I can spare you if you stay out of security.”</p><p>Green laughed. “You sure know how to make a guy feel special. But, no can do my friend; can’t let ya murder my entire crew.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>Another sigh echoed from the vent. And Green began to realize that the voice sounded familiar... but he couldn't quite place who.</p><p>“Sorry to make things difficult for you, pal. Have you ever considered a new line of work? From what I’ve heard, being a space assassin doesn’t have a bright future anyway,” Green offered as he crept forward to sit cross-legged next to the vent. “I’d even volunteer as a life coach.”</p><p>“I doubt your human career opportunities are the same as mine,” the vent retorted. “But you’re right that this does put a damper on my mission.”</p><p>Green shrugged. “It was worth a shot. So… what do we do now that we’re at this standstill? Are you gonna slink away to another vent or… show your face like a man?”</p><p>Silence…</p><p>More silence…</p><p>Even <em>more </em>silence…</p><p>Then a grumble rose from the vent... before the grate popped off and a male figure clothed in a familiar cyan uniform extracted himself from it. Cyan rose to his full height and cocked his head towards the still seated Green.</p><p>Jaw falling open, Green jumped to his feet. “Shit! Cyan?! It was <em>you?! </em>This whole time?”</p><p>For what might be the hundredth time today, Cyan sighed. “Yes, the whole time.”</p><p>“Shit…” Green swore again as he stared at his supposed 'friend' in shocked disbelief. No wonder he felt he recognized the voice; he spoke to Cyan almost every day! And yet, this entire time… “I can’t believe it… all those deep conversations, those moments of prolonged eye-contact in the cafeteria… I was even considering asking you out!”</p><p>Hell, human or not, Green wasn’t ashamed to say that Cyan was hot. Even guys as straight as an arrow would agree with him on that fact. </p><p>After a moment of consideration, Cyan crossed his arms and responded, “You still could.”</p><p>“Aren’t you an alien?”</p><p>“Does that bother you? You’re an alien to me too, you know.”</p><p>Green paused, raising a hand before dropping it again. “Fair point. But the main difference is you’re a <em>murdery </em>alien.”</p><p>“I haven’t killed-”</p><p>“<em>Yet.” </em></p><p>Smacking a hand to his helmet, Cyan groaned, “Well I won’t even be able to if you don’t get off those damn cameras.”</p><p>“True, true,” Green mused.</p><p>“To spell it out - since I can’t bring myself to kill you, I now won’t be able to kill anyone. Because of you. So, I guess I’ll just be canceling this contract,” Cyan admitted while awkwardly rubbing the visor of his helm. “... Does that help erase one of your dealbreakers?”</p><p>A wry chuckle left Green. “Yeah, it sure does… Damn, I always fancied myself to be good looking, but never knew it was enough to make an intergalactic assassin change their ways.”</p><p>“<em>Don’t </em>rub it in.” </p><p>“Fine, fine, sorry. But still, if we were to date how would things work with…” Green made a series of hand movements that probably looked like complete gibberish, before giving up and blatantly thrusting his hips. “… You know what I mean.”</p><p>Cyan let out a snort. <em>“</em>Really...? Well, I can assure you that you won’t be disappointed.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question!”</p><p>“Hmm…” Cyan canted his head before taking a step towards Green, backing the crewmate against the wall and allowing the rounded surface of his helmet to linger close to his. “… I could always give you a test run.”</p><p>A shiver ran up Green’s spine. “You mean right now? Here?”</p><p>“Here, now, anywhere, anytime. Consider it paying me back for giving up my contract for you,” Cyan rumbled, stroking a gloved hand down Green’s arm in a manner that was nothing short of suggestive. “What do you say?”</p><p>Green exhaled shakily, the proposition shooting straight to his cock as his heart rate skyrocketed. A grin forming, he found himself already picking at the zippers to Cyan’s suit as he purred, “I say… <em>hell yes.” </em></p><p>A low growl came from Cyan as he shoved Green against the wall before attacking his suit. And Green tried his best to match this vigor, but found himself completely stripped down before he managed to get anything more than Cyan’s helmet off.</p><p>Green’s wrists were seized and pinned to the wall, followed by Cyan inching inward with a wicked grin. A grin <em>filled </em>with sharp teeth that appeared more than capable of ripping someone to shreds. Dark hair hanging over his forehead, Cyan blinked once, and his usual blue eyes shifted to ones that were yellow with slitted pupils. A small thrill surged in Green's chest at the sight.</p><p>Cyan's hot breath tickled Green’s face as he leaned in close to whisper, “I’ll warn you though: My less… <em>human </em>features may come out when we do this.”</p><p>“Hey, I already agreed to fuck an alien, didn’t I?” Green hummed despite the way his body quaked in anticipation. “As long as everything still works, I’m allll for it.”</p><p>A chuckle vibrated Cyan’s body, followed by him nipping at Green’s earlobe. “Good.”</p><p>The gasp that Green let out was cut off when Cyan shifted to meld his lips against the crewmate’s. Green sunk into the kiss with ease, parting his lips to allow Cyan's longer tongue to stroke and twirl around his. He could feel the light graze of sharp teeth as his tongue was sucked into the other's mouth in it in a way that made him moan.</p><p>Green clenched his hands – which were still pinned to the wall by Cyan, before closing his eyes and shivering. He always knew Cyan to be a ‘follow-the-leader’ type. Even in their casual conversations, Green was often the one to take the initiative.</p><p>This more dominant side of Cyan's was unexpected… but certainly not a disappointment.</p><p>However, what was even <em>more </em>unexpected was the slimy, slithering sensation that snaked up his limbs and around his body, prompting Green to snap his eyes open and break the kiss just in time to see a multitude of dilute-blue tentacles extending out of a newly formed maw in Cyan’s torso. They ghosted along Green's skin: one trailing down his back between his thighs, while another slinked in to tease at his cock.</p><p>Green's face felt as thought it was on fire as he stared. “O-oh, wow. That’s… something.”</p><p>This must be what Cyan <em>actually</em> meant by ‘less human features’.</p><p>And… this new revelation wasn’t a disappointment either.</p><p>Cyan raked his eyes over the other, a look of hunger burning behind them. “Like it?”</p><p>“<em>Yes,” </em>Green gasped as the tentacle fully wrapped around his cock.</p><p>A sly grin formed on Cyan’s lips, and moments later Green found himself whirled around so that his chest was pressed against the wall; Cyan now looming over him from behind. The tentacle began to slowly pump his cock, and the one at his entrance grew bolder: tauntingly rubbing against him but never quite penetrating.</p><p>“I hope you’re okay with bottoming,” Cyan rumbled.</p><p>“Ah! A-actually, th-that’s my preference!” Green managed between pants, trying to keep his voice down as he was reminded that they were still in a semi-public place by the noises of distant chattering.</p><p>Cyan seemed to notice as well, him pausing his ministrations to look at the cameras.</p><p>Then, the door into security slammed shut. And Cyan re-focused his attention on Green. “<em>Perfect.”</em></p><p>The tendril wormed its way inside of Green, its natural slickness making movement easy as it thrusted in sync with the tentacle masturbating him. Green let out a gasping moan at the new sensation, his knees buckling beneath him and threatening to give out - and they would have, if it weren't for the tentacles coiled around his body. Lucky him, huh?</p><p>In no time at all, Green felt his muscles beginning to quiver and tense, pleasure spiking through his abdomen and fogging his thoughts. “Hah~, now you’re m-making me wonder how many other tricks you have up your sleeve, Mr. Impostor.”</p><p>Cyan chuckled, his gaze still lasered in on Green to take note of every reaction that was dragged out. “I have a few… however I think I’ll save them to keep you coming back.”</p><p>“Oooh. Hook, line, and sinker… t-tempting,” Green joked, followed by a breathy snicker.</p><p> Again, Cyan leaned in, his tentacles still working Green while his breath rustled the crewmate’s hair. “But don’t worry, we’re far from being done here.”</p><p>Green’s eyes widened, a surprised yelp slipping out when the tentacle thrusting into him pulled out. The tendril pumping his cock slowed to an almost aggravating pace, making him grunt when he was yanked back from the brink of orgasm. He tensed and panted against the wall, sweat slicking his forehead as he craned his head back to focus on Cyan, who was now fiddling with his own suit.</p><p>And when he finally got it open, it dawned on Green that the tentacles were indeed <em>not </em>Cyan’s true 'equipment'... as now exposed and clearly attached to Cyan’s crotch was a writhing, greyish-blue cock. Its appearance nothing but exotic, it dripped with fluid, curling and narrowing at the end much like his other tendrils.</p><p>Green bit his lip, sucking it into his mouth as he stared. Aliens sure were something else.</p><p>Cyan, on the other hand, smirked before returning to pressing into Green from behind, his tentacles tightening around the crewmate's thighs and chest as he lined himself up. The tip of his cock squirming against Green, he purred, “If you’ve been enjoying yourself so far, I think you’ll <em>love </em>this. Are you ready, Green?”</p><p>A shudder wracking his body at the use of his code-name and the pressure of his encroaching climax, Green found himself almost screaming, “<em>Please</em>, ah fuck, I want you.”</p><p> And that was all it took for Cyan to begin to work his cock inside of him, pushing his hips forward until he was completely hilted. Green let out a breathless moan, his abdomen tensing as Cyan proceeded to thrust at a slow speed while the tentacle gripping his cock resumed its stroking in rhythm. It felt so different from what he’d had before in the best way possible. </p><p>Gradually, Cyan began to pick up the pace, panting and burying his face into the crook of Green’s neck while he worked his hips. Incoherent noises and moans tumbled from Green’s mouth all the while, and he could feel Cyan’s hot breath paired with the occasional graze of sharp teeth against his skin, sending a thrill of excitement down his spine.</p><p>Not to mention, the way Cyan's tentacles near-obsessively clung to him and kept him pressed against the wall was downright kinky in Green's book.</p><p>Fuck, yeah, he just <em>loved </em>this side of Cyan.</p><p>It only took a few more deep thrusts before Green was brought to the brink yet again – but this time, Cyan didn’t stop and he was tipped over the edge. Trembling, his breath caught in his throat and his cock twitched in the grasp of the tentacle, spilling his release all over the wall as he was overcome with a feeling of pure bliss.</p><p>“I’m… I’m almost there too,” Cyan grunted. “Just a bit… more.”</p><p>True to word, Green felt Cyan quiver inside of him, the Impostor letting out a groan as he hilted himself... followed by surging warmth filling the crewmate’s gut. Chest heaving with ragged breaths, Cyan gave one more buck of his hips and remained sheathed for a few moments before pulling out; his tentacles holding onto Green only long enough to ensure he was balanced before they too retracted, withdrawing back into the maw in Cyan’s torso which then snapped shut.</p><p>Sliding down the wall to a sit on the floor, Green sighed as he basked in the afterglow of climax. Cyan took a minute to fix his suit before joining the crewmate on the ground.</p><p>For a while, silence graced the air save for the heavy breathing of the two...  before Cyan spoke up,“... You're not still going to report me for venting, are you?” </p><p>Green laughed. “After that display? Of course not. It'll be our little secret.”</p><p>Letting out a pleased hum, Cyan cocked his head as he almost seemed to hesitate to ask, “… How about what we were talking about... you know, before?”</p><p>“Hah, I think I’ve been more than warmed up to this alien boyfriend business now, <em>so...” </em>Green grinned and cleared his throat before facing Cyan to ask with utmost childish sincerity, “Cyan, do you want to start dating?”</p><p>Cyan grinned back. “I thought you'd never ask."</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p>“<em>Green, </em>are you even listening?”</p><p>Green jolted before stretching and yawning in his seat at the cafeteria, then fixing his gaze on Purple who was staring at him with an expression that indicated she was very much over this shit. “Oh! Sorry Captain. What were we talking about again?”</p><p>Cyan groaned at his side, giving him one of those trademark deadpan 'looks' of his. And a quick glance around the table showed that the rest of the crew had eyes on him too. Oops.</p><p>Still, Green didn’t understand what the big deal was. The situation was under control, so these daily morning briefings seemed excessive.</p><p>Brow twitching, Purple pursed her lips before clarifying, “We’re talking about the possible Impostor on board. You know, the one you’ve been ignoring your tasks in favor of hoping to catch on cams?”</p><p>“Ohhhh.” Green gave an exaggerated nod. “Well, I haven’t seen anything yet and no one has died, so maybe they left?” His shoulders rolled into a shrug. “Who knows.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that,” Purple stated before picking up her tablet and beginning to poke at it. “That’s why, for safety measures, I’m assigning you each a partner to complete your tasks for the day. Are there any volunteers?”</p><p>“I’ll go with Yellow,” Orange stated, followed by a nod of agreement by Yellow. Typical, Green was pretty certain they were dating.</p><p>Blue spoke up next, “Red and I have most of our tasks in electrical today, so we can partner up.”</p><p>White’s gaze hovered on Cyan for a moment, before it darted to Black. “Black, want to be with me?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>And of course, it was obvious that Pink would partner with Purple being the second-in-command. </p><p>“Well.” Green beamed before locking eyes with Cyan and giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. “Guess that leaves you and me. Wanna go have a date in security?”</p><p>An inkling of a snicker reverberated from Cyan, evident by the way his shoulders shook. “Who could say no to that face.”</p><p>Purple sighed. “Great, now I have two crewmates ignoring their tasks. Just promise you’ll stop flirting for two seconds to keep an eye out.”</p><p>Actually, one crewmate and one Impostor… buuut Green wasn’t about to correct her on that one. “Not to worry Captain! I can guarantee that we’ll get <em>lots </em>of work done in there.”</p><p>“Tons.” Cyan nodded.</p><p>Casting a wink towards Purple, Green began to drag Cyan with him towards the destined location. Oh, they’d be getting work done for sure.</p><p>… But it certainly wasn’t going to be tasks.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>